nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bluequartzdragon/Salamat Pagi! An Anime, Manga, and Game Review
Heya thar, mates! It's been a while since I've last posted one of these... That's mainly because I've been busy with school and whatnot. It will also probably be two more weeks until I post another one of these (I have school for around that much more of time), but not like it matters to y'all! Anyway, on with the review. Just the Facts: As you can see, I have added a new part to the title. That's because I wanted to review a game I've compleated and am trying to 100% complete (darn you deleted save). The game is Ni No Kuni 2, which was developed by Level-5. It's a JRPG (Japanese Role-Playing Game) in which you go around the "globe" (a limited map) in which you explore different kingdoms and gain the trust of the different rulers. Basically, it's about this catboy prince that is kicked out of his kingdom on the day of his crowning ceremony. He goes out (with a buddy) to find a place to build a new kingdom and tries to make the world friends with each other. Later in the story, something is discovered which he has to save the world from... Herray... Gameplay: First things first, the gameplay is pretty great. Of course, it has its nicks here and there, but it's not too visible (unless you're really nit-picky). The actual fighting system is... I dunno... If you could think of it kind of like Final Fantasy XV, then... BAM. There ya go. There are 6 characters you can pick from (but I won't say their names cause... WE DON'T WANT NO SPOILERS HERE IN THIS NICHIJOU FANDOM!!!!). There are really only 3 types of weapons, but they're all handled differently (like both of the people who use spears). The options are magical spears for the spammers, but are really effective (aka the person I main), swords that can hit like a spanking stick five-star to the butt, but feel as slow as a katana in Monster Hunter World (my gosh, they suck), and whack 'em in that big, ugly face hammers that knockdown enemies and draw in the other types like ants to sugar. Real fun stuff, I know! I can't find the most powerful weapons, and as said earlier, I somehow deleted my original save data, so I'm crawling back up the ranks again. ANYWAY! There are a few other ways to fight enemies, like using guns, bows, or magic wands. These are useful if you wanna not kill yourself in melee combat. Luckily, it's terribly overpowered (unlike Persona 5's guns) and super easy to use! Another way is to whip up a spell and hope it hits the enemy. You are able to have four spells linked to the four main buttons of the remote. So, have fun mixing and matching different spells to debuff, buff, revive, or just plain ol' whack enemies. The final way is using things called Higgledes, but they really only help with buffs and healing (and sometimes hitting enemies). Map: It's small... Especially when you get something to traverse easier... Overall: It's fun. I reccomend it if you have a PS3, PS4, or PC with Steam. Score: 9.1 Category:Blog posts